


Ayayui:lemon

by Lissett



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissett/pseuds/Lissett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically a one shot lemon about what happenes on a full moon day. Yui and ayato are married but don't have a lovable relationship. So yui waits in their room ,cause she knows what has to happen on a day like this or else .<br/>Sorry I'm lame at writing a summary . Story is pretty good ..I think ....so please read and give me your thoughts about it .^•^. Don't know if I should make it into a series . So Ima think about it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayayui:lemon

She sat on her bed looking out the windows, while touching her wedding ring. Thinking back on the day she got married with ayato.  
She snapped back into reality. As he creeped up behind her, but she knew he was there. Rubbing her shoulders  
"Yui, give me it" - he said  
No ayato ... i ..- as she spoke he turned her around, slapped her across the face and then pushed her down the bed.  
Do not deny me! Whenever I wish it you'll embrace me ... Remember  
I know ... but ...- yui tried to push him away but he grabbed her hair and pushed her down on the floor only to pull her hair up signaling her to get up. She got up in pain.  
"Ow !!"  
He looked at her and pushed her on the bed  
"Please ayato ... do not do this" -she said crying and begging.  
"Shut up"  
Ayato ...- she said as she stripped his shirt and tie throwing them on the floor. He pushed her off the bed and told her to stand up. She did what she was told  
"Strip" -. She looked at him not wanting to do it Quivering she saw him get mad.  
"Of course you can not do it, it's not like there's anything interesting about you anyways ,, you lack sex appeal and you have no boons. But your body is not all that useless, that's tastes blood of yours makes up for what you do not have. "He got up and kissed her neck licking it, sucking it leaving hickeys. And then bitting her. She whimpered as her tears flooded her eyes. She was not crying over the bite, she learned to endure it but even tho it still hurt a little all she could think about was how useless she was that's all he ever told her that's what she believed.  
he pulled away from her and steeped a foot away from her.  
"Now strip !," or else I'll make sure it really hurts ".  
She slowly took off per night gown only showing her bra and underwear.  
they were black.  
"How unfeminine you can not please a man with that" he said laughing, "no one would ever like someone with no sex appeal"  
she started covering her face his eyes filled with excitement he leaned back on the bed and sat her on him.  
"Take it off" he said eyeing her bra. He pinched her thigh when she hesitated. She slowly unhooked her bra from the from and slowly reveled her chest, she closed her eyes as he cupped and groped her chest she could feel his hard dick against her already wet area cause from all the grinding he did against her. He flipped them over with him on top and licked her nipples, sucking, bitting one side while he beastly treated the other one and then switching the treatment  
Yui moaned from all the sensation she was feeling. She hated her body for liking what this man who did not care about her was doing.  
Ayato! ..- Moaned  
"I like those sounds your making ... do it more he said sliding his finger in her underwear making her gasp .. Say my name ... scream it he said sticking his finger in her and doing his movements  
A.ayato! Please stop -she could not stop moaning, as she tried using her hand to cover her mouth.  
"You're such a lewd woman, you slut, that's all you want is for someone to touch you like this right", he said putting another finger in making her moan louder. He groaned, lost in the noises she was making. He started circling his fingers in her area even faster.  
Ah..ugh ... I can not take it anymore -she said feelings The knot in her stomach tighten up he groaned in her ear and she screamed in pain and pleasure as she came in his hand. "Hehe" he smirked as he licked his fingers clean. He quickly got off the bed and took off his pants and boxers. Allowing is already erected member out and sat on the couch that was near the bed and  
"Come over here"  
She did slowly getting off she got up and stood in front of him covering herself as best as she could  
"Turn around"  
She turned around her back to him, her hand still on her chest,  
now walk to the desk she walked to the desk in front of her to the wall she noticed the red blinking light and moved the book noticing the camera she flinched and looked back to him.  
"Hehe .... You've finally notice" - he smirked  
"Ayato you ... We're recording us-she said alarmed  
"Get the camera and bring it to me".  
"She quickly grabbed it and gave it to him once again he placed a camera at the table that was next to the couch they seeing him she watched him as he looked at her grinning in enjoyment  
"C'mere he said and she did. Her hand still on her chest he leaned to her and kissed her stomach going down to her underwear he put his hands on both sides of her underwear and pooled but she flinched quickly and slap his hands she realized what she did and she quickly removed her hands back to her chest and said "I'm sorry,"  
He grinned  
"You're starting to learn, are not ya pancake" he pulled her underwear down to her feet.  
He grab the camera and faced it towards her.and recording her every inch of her body she mumbled and laughed under his breath as she covered her chest and face trying to hide her private areas  
"Do not do that" -he said slapping her leg. He placed the camera on the table so that it watched her and himself.  
He opened his leg and told her to come here.

Today was the full moon so she knew the consequences on days like this.his lust and blood urge was higher than ever she stood in front of him his member erected.  
"Now come sit on me. She was hesitant at first but knew she had to she sat down on him near his member he lifted her butt and positioned her already wet core on above his dick. She closed her eyes and then he slowly pushed her down he groaned loudly as he felt inside he felt perfectly she whimpered in pain he crashed his Lips to hers and kiss her all over  
"Does it hurt" - he teased licking her tears and moaning at her moans.  
He then crashed his lips to her lips and kissed her all over he sucked on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips as he tasted her mouth and kissed her over and over again, she kissed him back. But she felt like this was wrong. Of course she loved ayato, but things were not the same as when they were first married now it was different. He was not the same .she wondered if ayato would ever come back to her. And even tho she was scared of ayato she'd forgive him anytime.  
He kissed her chest and sniffed her skin while he groped her butt and pulled her hair. He bite her over and over again .they moaned and grunted lost in pleasure.  
this was the ayato who once loved her so much and the one she fell In love with. Lost in pleasure she wanted to enjoy this selfish desire with the man who she once and will always love.  
He pulled alway and looked at her face  
Tonight you'll be riding me .he started her off himself grinding against her and moving her hips to move against his she followed his lead and rode him.  
Do not close your eyes and look at me. She could not tho and Looked away. Ayato hit her thigh and repeated himself, "that's the last time". He pulled her hair to face him and then told her to proceed she did . Embarrassed by all the face expressions she was making. He groaned in pleasure as yui moaned loudly every time, she could not control her voice. She tried to muffle her moan. And every time she tried to muffle it ayato would pinch her thigh .  
"Ah .. Ayato .. I .." she moaned loudly already about to one once more. He carefully watched her pleasure herself.  
"Look at you pleasuring yourself", he teased "your such a slut."  
She did not want to do this with him humiliating her. She wanted to do this with him but all he ever did was humiliate her. He grabbed her hips and moved them against his faster making yui gasp and pant.  
He finally stopped .yui let out a confused face only for ayato to pick her up and then throw her on the bed with her back to the bed  
Open them.he said and then positioning himself once more. Then he thrusted into her over and over again .earning moans and pants from yui while he grunted in pleasure. He sucked her blood while thrusting into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his hair.  
her legs wrapped around him as his hand held her butt. After minutes of thrusting into the girl she came then he finally came inside of her spilling his seed into her, the white liquid coming out. He pulled out and collapsed on top of her. They laid there painting, sweating from what felt like ours of rough sex. He then Rolled over and laid there for a minute until he caught his breath.  
"I'm taking a shower" he said and got up to the bathroom  
Yui just laid there exhausted she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
